


The Ballerina

by DisasterMages



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 00:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5806792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisasterMages/pseuds/DisasterMages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Jasper was used to controlling the environment around her, she was big and boisterous and she made sure everyone around her knew that, but the woman who walked out of the ballet studio controlled the air around her too, she made Jasper's stomach turn over every time Jasper watched her leave the studio and go around the corner."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ballerina

Jasper hadn't meant for it to become a habit, she really hadn't, but it became one that she couldn't seem to shake. Everyday at five-o'-clock, she would walk out of the ballet studio across from the gym. If Jasper was between clients, she found herself watching from the front window to make sure the peach haired ballerina made it around the corner alright.

She'd considered stepping out and asking about her name, but something always made Jasper shy away. Jasper was used to controlling the environment around her, she was big and boisterous and she made sure everyone around her knew that, but the woman who walked out of the ballet studio controlled the air around her too, she made Jasper's stomach turn over every time Jasper watched her leave the studio and go around the corner. 

Jasper wished that the ballerina would come into the gym just once so Jasper could get her name. The gym was something Jasper understood, something she could control, and maybe if the ballerina would come in, Jasper could understand her too. It infuriated Jasper to no end, the ballerina was such a tiny thing with delicate features and hands that looked fragile. How dare she have this much control over Jasper when they hadn't even exchanged hellos first. 

She hadn't come out on time today and Jasper growled as she dragged a hand through tangled hair. She shouldn't be worrying about a woman she'd only seen from across the street. There were two more clients that Jasper had to work with before she could leave and she'd turned to set up the weights and stretching mat when the bells above the door jingled, telling her someone had come in.

Jasper's words stopped in her throat as she stared at the ballerina. "Is there someone I can speak with about putting up fliers here?" the ballerina asked taking a step closer to Jasper. 

"What do you need?" Jasper finally spit out, taking the fliers out of her hands but only pretending to look at them. Up close, the ballerina only came to Jasper's chest, but now Jasper could see calluses on her hands and quick blue eyes that made Jasper's stomach flip again. 

"I'm Pearl, I work at the studio across the street and we're performing soon, I was hoping that we could put a few fliers up here." Pearl reiterated, standing on tiptoes to point at the date on the fliers. Jasper actually looked at them this time, nodding as she memorized the dates on it. Jasper hung the fliers up herself, watching Pearl go down the street and around the corner as she did.

The flier hung in the front window and on three of the walls for two weeks before opening night and Jasper had cancelled on one of her clients to make it on time. Jasper clutched the bouquet she'd bought as the houselights went down.

Her eyes never left Pearl as she danced on the stage. Pearl was graceful and looked as if she'd wandered out of a dream Jasper wouldn't admit to having. The stage lights called attention to every delicate feature, the way her hair curled around high cheek bones, the ghost of a smile on her lips, and how proud her nose was. Jasper's heart was in her throat before the end of the show. 

Pearl watched from the side after they'd taken their bows, she usually left after the curtain fell, but tonight she'd stayed for the woman she saw in the third row. It had been nice, having someone come just to see her. Pearl smiled to herself, leaning around the curtain to see if she was still there.

Jasper cleared her throat and Pearl turned to look at her as she held out to bouquet. Thin, delicate, calloused hands brushed Jasper's as Pearl took the bouquet from her, cradling it to her chest. "Thank you for coming," Pearl stage whispered, "Would you care to walk me back to my dressing room?" Jasper could only nod, feeling her ears burn as Pearl led her away.


End file.
